One of These Days
by Joce
Summary: There's someone who looks suspiciously like Cedric and a certain SOMEONE has a crush on him. Will be writing mroe later, my writing has improved greatly. So, nananana! XP R&R, need ideas! .


One of These Days  
  
By: Joce  
  
Joce: Hello! I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~ck! ^_~  
  
James: Damn, this is so short...  
  
Sirius: Tell me about it...AND WE AREN'T EVEN IN IT!!!  
  
Remus: *Sighs.*  
  
Joce: Yes, meet a few people who are in charge of certain types fics. James Potter isssssssssssssssssssss~my tragedy muse!  
  
James: Thank you, thank you! *Bows.*  
  
Joce: Sirius isssssssssssssssssssssssss~my humor muse!  
  
Sirius: I bow to thee! *Waves with a stupid grin on his face.*  
  
Joce: Remus issssssssssssssssssssssss~my angst muse!  
  
Remus: Thank you. *Sad smile.*  
  
Joce: Peter isssssssssssssssssssssssss~my parody muse!  
  
Peter: Thanks. *Sheepish grin.*  
  
Joce: Harry isssssssssssssssssssss~my fantasy muse!  
  
Harry: Huh? Someone say my name? *Confused.*  
  
Joce: Review and tell me whether or not you want me to write down all my muses, okay? Okay! Hey! One of ya' disclaimer and warnings! Quick!  
  
James: Harry Potter does not belong to Joce-  
  
Sirius: She owns the song though-  
  
Remus: Don't sue-  
  
Peter: Or you'll get paid with getting beat up by her-  
  
Harry: This is yaoi-  
  
Marauders: Cedric/Harry-  
  
Guys: So don't read if you don't like!!!!  
  
Joce: Your all so nice!!!! ^-^  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
#%# ONE OF THESE DAYS #%#  
  
~One of these days~  
  
~You will come back~  
  
"One of these days, I'll revive you, Cedric Diggory."  
  
"Hm? You say something, Harry?" Ronald Weasley asked his best friend, Harry Potter.  
  
"No, nothing," Harry said, spotting someone then jumps to his feet, "CEDRIC!?"  
  
"Wha? Where?" Ron asked, slightly confused because Cedric was killed last year in their fourth year.  
  
~Then I see you~  
  
~You don't know me~  
  
"Over there!!!" Harry yelled, pointing off in another direction.  
  
Ron blinked, looking over to where Harry was pointing, "No, that's the new kid, Dekid Ashorn."  
  
"Wha-what?" Harry asked looking slighty dissapointed.  
  
"Man, are you feeling okay?"  
  
~It's sad, but true~  
  
~Because, you're someone else~  
  
" No, I would imagine he would be feeling quite faint." Draco said, grinning.  
  
Harry glared at him for a moment, the went to look a t Ron because he started to talk again.  
  
"Wait! Wait! They both have alot in common! They're both in Hufflepuff, same look, voice, height, age-"  
  
Harry and Draco looked at him oddly.  
  
~Then you see me~  
  
~And smile kindly~  
  
The new Hufflepuff kid, who looked exactly like Cedric, walked over, smiling at them the whole time, "Hullo, I'm Dekid, Dekid Ashorn."  
  
Harry blushed, "I...I...I..."  
  
Draco rolled his eyes, "He's Harry Potter, that's Ron and I'm Draco Malfoy."  
  
Ron nodded and continued.  
  
"And Hermione Granger is-"  
  
"Right here."  
  
Draco jumped a little, startled, "Uh, hi?"  
  
~Can't even talk~  
  
~It's so sad~  
  
"Hm, I found this stone, not sure what it does...but it looks strange...Hm..."  
  
Dekid stared at it for a moment, "Uh...may I see it?"  
  
"Hm? Oh! Sure, here." Hermione said, handing it over to Dekid.  
  
"Thanks, uh, hey, I gotta' go now, okay?"  
  
Everyone nodded and he took off. Silence. Yes, even Ron shut-up at last, talking about something like 'member' and 'size', ah, hell, he was confusing all three...Hermione included.  
  
"So, uh, see ya' tomorrow?"  
  
"Yeah, bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Adios."  
  
"Sayonarra."  
  
~One of these days~  
  
~You will come back~  
  
Harry laying down in his bed, still thinking about Dekid, he got up, got dressed, and walked outside. He walked down to the lake, deep in thought, then he heard small splashs, he looked up, surprisd, Dekid was throwing rocks into the lake. Harry just stood there watching him for a little while. After a while, Dekid sat down and sighed, taking the rock Hermione handed him earlier out.  
  
"Why can't I tell him? I need to tell him, and people seem to talk about Harry being found out in that Tri-wizard maze, clutching onto this Cedric guy...Oh man...What am I going to do?"  
  
Harry decided now was the time to make himself known, "Uh, hi, Dekid."  
  
Dekid turned around, startled, and a surprised look on his face, "Uh, hi, Harry?"  
  
Harry grinned, "I'm surprised you didn't look at my scar yet, like everyone else has..."  
  
Dekid tilted his head, confused, "Scar? What scar?"  
  
Harry moved his bangs aside to show him, 'This one."  
  
"Where'd you get that?"  
  
"Uh, long story."  
  
~My heart jumps~  
  
~It feels like I'm flying~  
  
Silence passed between them.  
  
"IloveyouHarry!!!!"  
  
Dekid was blushing as red as Ron's hair. Harry looked at him, confused.  
  
"What? Speak slower."  
  
Dekid took a deep breath, "I-love-you-Harry."  
  
It was Harry's turn to blush.  
  
~Flying with you~  
  
~You give me hope~  
  
Dekid was looking at the ground, blushing the deepest shade of red, waiting for response.  
  
"Say something, this silence is-mmphf!!!"  
  
~I'm not sure~  
  
~If I should tell~  
  
Harry pulled away, "I-love you, too, Dekid."  
  
~You kissed me~  
  
~I knew it instantly~  
  
Dekid grinned, looking like a child that had just gotten their favorite candy. Harry pouted, "What? Not going to give me anything?"  
  
Silece passed, then both burst out laughing, accidently waking everyone up. Both stopped laughing and cursed.  
  
"Shit! Hide! Quick!"  
  
~You love me~  
  
"ASHORN! POTTER!"  
  
Both looked at each other, Harry spoke, "Uh-oh, we're in for it now, that sounded like Snape."  
  
And, it was, but when he went out there, he gasped, no! They weren't kissing or anything! He just hasn't seen anyone who looke like Cedric, before, and then he remembered what Harry was like when he came back, clutching Cedric's dead body, like it was precious to him. And to everyone's surprise, he smile and sighed. Both looked startled.  
  
"Oh no! Snape's lost his mind! Ack! He's smiling! Nooooooooooooooooooooo!!!! What have you down with our Professor!? Give him back!!!"  
  
Snape rolled his eyes, and sighed again, "Nice to see you two care so much for me, now back to bed."  
  
"Hey! You can't do this!? Where's our detention!?"  
  
Little known to them that they were being watched by the whole school, who were either smiling, grinning, smirking, laughing or staring. All three turned their heads, looking at the school. And to our reader's surprise, everyone laughed...Including all the stick-up-the-asses...And now! It's our turn to laugh!  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Joce: Wahahahahahaha! If you want me to continue, tell me! And give me some ideas! Okay? Ja ne!  
  
Marauders and Harry: *Laughing.*  
  
R&R peeps! 


End file.
